Hand held cleaning apparatus, such as feather dusters, cleaning cloths and sponges are known in the prior art. Feather dusters are used to dust household surfaces, but lack the ability to apply pressure to a surface to remove dried water marks or other unwanted material from the surface.
Rags, towels and sponges give the user the ability to apply pressure to a surface, but do not allow the user to easily reach around and in between many items which rest on the surface being cleaned. Further, rags, towels and sponges do not allow a user to reach surfaces or items which are beyond arm's length, such as cobwebs, the tops of cabinets and the like.
There has also been a need for a simple device which allows a user to effectively vent his or her frustration by hitting objects/people, thereby relieving the user's stress level, while not injuring the objects/people around the user which have been hit. One prior art alternative is the free standing, blow up punching doll. However, this alternative has a lag time between successive punches due to the time that it takes the doll to realign itself in a standing position and only allows for one graphic image or message to be printed on to its surface.